


Hunters Were Never Meant To Be Fathers

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deviation From Canon, M/M, currently on hiatus, family fic, for both ships, getting together fic, literally gonna be pure fluff with some angst thrown in, not set in any particular season, nothing graphic just implications really, slight mention of child abuse, there's a kid involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Sam and Dean find an abandoned girl in the woods, they find it their responsibility to find out how to raise the young girl, along with the help of Castiel and Gabriel.





	1. Chapter 1

The hunt was supposed to be simple.

A coven of vampires, simple decapitation, in and out, quick as you please, thank you very much.

But no, they had humans everywhere. Tied to chairs, hanging from walls, unconscious or dead on the ground. So the fight was brutal, messy, and Sam and Dean spent the whole time wondering how the hell they were supposed to get all these people out of here.

It was a disaster.

Eventually, Dean chopped the head off the last vampire, while Sam made an anonymous call to the police, and they were out of there without so much as a look behind them.

That was when they heard the crying.

“Goddamnit.” Dean muttered, already angry from the crappy hunt. “What now?”   


Sam, ever the level-headed one, shrugged instead of letting his own irritation show. “Let’s go check it out.”   


They walked through the woods, carefully dodging the police that had started to arrive, heading towards the cries that were growing fainter and fainter.

Dean groaned as they got close enough to see what the noise was. “Oh, hell no.”   


Sam merely stared, wide-eyed, at the young girl sitting on the forest floor, rubbing her eyes and sniffling. She couldn’t have been older than six, with long brown hair and bangs, stick-thin and curled into a ridiculously small ball.

She looked up as she heard Sam and Dean approach, eyes filled with tears and hope. “Daddy?” She called into the dark, obviously unable to make out the two men. “Daddy, did you come back?”   


The two brothers shared a horrified look. 

_ The kid had been abandoned. _

Dean was the first to step forward, smiling gently, hiding his machete in his waistband. “I’m not your daddy.” He said softly, gesturing for Sam to move forward. “What’s your name, kid?”   


The girl sniffed. “Daddy told me not to talk to strangers.”   


Sam nodded. “You’re a smart kid. I’m Sam, that’s my brother Dean.” Dean waved. “There. Now we’re not strangers anymore, see?”   


The girl eyed them distrustfully, but stood and stuck her hand out anyway. “I’m Katie.” She announced. Sam and Dean each carefully shook her hand.

“Well Katie, where did your daddy go?” Sam asked softly, not sure he really wanted an answer.

Katie shrugged. “Dunno. He told me to stay here and then he left.” She suddenly turned her huge eyes to them, said eyes filling with new unshed tears. “Do you think he’s coming back?”   


Sam and Dean exchanged another look, and Sam knelt next to the girl, slowly shaking his head. “How about you come home with us, Katie?” He said instead of answering.  “We can get you some food and a bath.”   


Dean shot him a look like he was crazy, but Katie nodded, taking the hunters proffered hand. “Thank you.” She sniffed, using her free hand to rub her nose.

“You’re welcome.” Sam smiled, and they led the girl back to the car.

Eventually they made it back to the street, where Katie gasped, wrenching away her hand as she finally saw the two men in the light. “You’re covered in blood!” She said accusingly.    


Sam shot Dean a panicked look. 

Dean laughed, a forced laugh. “No we’re not! This is, uh, this is ketchup.” He said lamely.

Katie glared at him, looking a bit like an angry kitten. “I’m not stupid.” She hissed. “I know what blood looks like.”   


Dean rolled his eyes. Of course they found some smartass. “You really wanna know the truth?” He asked.

Katie nodded.

“We hunt monsters. Vampires. Werewolves. But you can’t tell anyone, or else we get in trouble. We just killed a bunch of vampires.” Dean said quickly, ignoring the bitchface Sam was sending him. “They were hurting people. Do you know what a vampire is?”   


Katie nodded, making gestures like fangs with her fingers.

“That’s right, Katie.” Sam smiled, ruffling her hair. She didn’t back away from the touch, instead leaning into it.

“So you won’t hurt me?” She asked.

“Nope. Now get in the car.” Dean said, obviously reaching his limit of questions.

Katie got in the backseat, while Sam got in the front, and Dean turned the keys in the ignition and pulled off, headed back towards the bunker.

Sam turned in his seat to face Katie. “You get some sleep, ok? It’s a bit of a long drive.” He said, and Katie nodded, curling back into a ball and firmly shutting her eyes.

As soon as her breathing evened out, Dean sent Sam a furious look. “What were you thinking?” He whisper-yelled. “We can’t take care of a kid!”   


“What the hell else are we supposed to do?” Sam asked, sending the sleeping girl another look. “Her dad abandoned her, Dean. She needs someone.”   


“She needs to go into foster care.” Dean grumbled, but his gaze softened as he eyed the girl in the rearview mirror. Sam didn’t say anything, knowing he had won. “Fine. She can stay. But you’re explaining everything to the angels.”   


Sam grimaced, but didn’t argue.

This would be an interesting next few years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie gets introduced to the angels

“I’m sorry, you did  _ what? _ ” Gabriel hissed, Castiel standing beside him with a disapproving look.

“I tried to stop him-” Dean began, but was cut off.

“Yeah right, we all know your bleeding heart.” Gabriel laughed mockingly. “You idiots, how the hell do you expect to raise a kid? Much less one with as many daddy issues as you two?”   


Sam grimaced. “Look, we know its a bad idea. But we can't just abandon her!” He turned the full force of his puppy dog eyes onto Gabriel, who melted quickly. 

“Fine.” He growled. “But I’m not changing any diapers.”   


“She’s six years, not six months!” Sam called after him as he stormed off, but was ignored. The hunter sighed, turning back to Dean and Cas. “Well, that went well.”   


Dean snorted. “I told you, this was a bad plan.”   


“And yet, you went along with it.” Sam snapped.

“Sam?”    


Sam whirled around, and there was Katie, standing there with a heartbroken look on her face. “Are you in trouble because of me?” She sniffed. “Do I have to leave?”   


Sam looked horrified, opening his mouth, but Dean cut him off. “Nah, kid.” He said softly. “We said you could stay, didn’t we? Now go back to sleep, it’s late.”   


Katie didn’t budge. “But you said this was a bad plan.”   


“Dean is just grumpy.” Sam said with an exaggerated frown at Dean. Katie giggled. “But he likes you, secretly.”   


“I like him too. He has pretty eyes.” Katie whispered loudly.

Sam smiled. “Why are you out of bed already?”    


“Um...I had a nightmare...and I know ‘m supposed to be a big girl and deal with it, but it-it was really scary!”   


Sam resisted the urge to growl when he realized it must’ve been Katie’s piece of shit father who told her that, instead smiling again and kneeling down to Katie’s level. “You never have to deal with nightmares alone. Can I tell you a secret?”   


Katie nodded vehemently.

“Me and Dean get nightmares too. All the time. You can always talk to one of us about it.”   


Katie nodded again, slower this time, before rushing forward to hug Sam tightly. He started, before hugging back, earning a sarcastic ‘aww’ from Dean. 

“You can have a hug too!” Katie announced, before wriggling from Sam’s grip and rushing to hug Dean around the waist, much to both Winchesters amusement. Dean sighed dramatically before hugging her back.

Castiel, who up until now had been watching the scene silently, turned to Sam with a solemn expression. “You two are better at this than I would expect.” He said, quietly enough that Katie didn’t hear.

“Thanks, Cas.”   


Katie tugged at Castiel’s trenchcoat once she released Dean. “Whispering is rude, ya know.” She said pointedly. “And I don’t know you yet.”   


Castiel, looking very uncomfortable indeed, turned to Dean for help.

“This is Castiel.” Dean said, resting a hand on Castiel's shoulder much like the angel usually did to him. “He’s an angel. Literally.”   


“Woah…” Katie whispered, looking up at him with big eyes. “Can I see your wings?”   


“No, they would burn out your eyes.” Castiel said bluntly, earning himself reproachful looks from both brothers. He just looked confused. “Have I done something wrong?”   


“You don't tell a kid that.” Dean said gruffly.

“I’m not a little kid!” Katie said loudly. “I’m six!”   


Even Castiel had to crack a smile at the little girls sass. “I’m sure that’s very old to humans.”   


She nodded once, before marching back off to her room. “Night night!”   


Sam grinned at her retreating back. “Night night, Katie.”   


~   


The next day, as Gabriel was slinking into the library to set off some books to drench Sam in chocolate syrup when he opened them - mmm, chocolate syrup - he ran into the little girl from the night before. What was her name again? Kathy? Cady?   


Katie!   


“Hey, Katie.” He greeted, running a hand through his carefully slicked-back hair. “What brings you to the library?”   


She blinked. “Sam said he would help me with my reading. I wanted to find a book.”   


Right, human kids had to learn how to read…

“Uh…” Gabriel scanned the bookshelf quickly, raising a hand and summoning the least scary book they had, one of fairies, into said hand. “Here. Little girls like fairies, right?” He handed her the book and she beamed, clutching it to her chest like normal kids would a beloved toy.

“Thank you Mister...um…”   


“Gabriel. Just Gabriel.”   


She blinked those big eyes up at him. “Are you an angel too, Gabriel?”   


“So the boys told you, huh?” Gabriel rocked back on his heels, offering Katie an easy smirk. “Of course I am.”   


“Can I see your wings? Casty-Castil...er, the other angel said I couldn’t see his or they would hurt my eyes!”   


Gabriel laughed inwardly at the kid butchering Castiel's name. “Sorry kiddo, mine would hurt your eyes worse. No can do.”   


Katie pouted, making Gabriel smile and kneel down in front of her.

“I can do a trick though.” He said, making the girl squeal excitedly. He held on hand out, palm facing down, before abruptly flipping his hand to show the chocolate bar now residing there. “There, happy now?”   


She squealed again, deafeningly, before grabbing the candy bar and rushing off, yelling for Sam to come look at what Gabriel did, glee evident in her voice.

Gabriel stood, brushing his knees off and whistling to himself as he rigged the books.

Maybe this whole kid thing wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not great at writing kids, as I don't have any experience with them, but I don't think my characterization of Katie completely sucks so it's all good


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is a troubled child

Sam noticed it before anyone else.

Katie was having nightmares each night.

She never said a word about them, probably not wanting to be a bother despite Sam’s assurances that that wasn't an issue, but the worsening bags under her eyes were something no child should have.

So, in an act that spoke clearly about his inexperience as a father figure, he confronted the poor child.

“So...how have you been sleeping?” He asked semi-casually, making Katie look at him with wide eyes.

“Um, fine.” She said quietly, nervously.

“Really?” Sam said. “Because you have some serious under-eye bags going on.”   


That was when Katie, pushed by stress and lack of sleep, burst into tears.

“God dammit, Sammy!” Dean grumbled, pulling the now-sobbing girl into his chest. “You suck at this, man!”   


“I didn’t mean to!” Sam said, panic building in his chest.

Dean muttered something undeniably rude under his breath, starting to rock gently back and forth, shushing Katie softly until she finally calmed down enough to take a few deep breaths and stop crying.

“There we go.” He said gently, smiling when she removed her tear-soaked face from the crook of his neck. “Sammy didn’t mean to be so mean, kid, he’s just bad with people.”   


Sam rolled his eyes, but didn’t deny it.

“Why don’t you tell us why you haven’t been sleeping, ok kid? Then we can help.” Dean continued.   


Katie sniffed, before nodding. “There’s a monster under my bed.” She said softly. “He gives me bad dreams because I’ve been bad. That’s what my daddy told me.”   
Both brother’s hearts broke in their chests.

“Well, good news for you is we’re monster hunters.” Dean said, grabbing a nearby flask of holy water. “And we can get rid of him.”   


“And you haven’t been bad, Katie, you’ve been great.” Sam cut in, reassuring her with a gentle smile.

Katie looked up at him with wide eyes. “Pinky promise?” She asked, holding out her delicate pinky.

Sam carefully linked his own pinky around hers. “Pinky promise.”   


~

Dean marched dramatically into Katie’s room, the girl in question in tow, holy the flask of holy water in front of him like a weapon. “Under your bed?” He asked, and she nodded, leading him to shake holy water at the bed in a decidedly childish fashion before declaring, “Alright, no more monster.”   


“Really?” Katie jumped up excitedly.

“Really really.” Dean confirmed, a small grin playing at the ends of his lips. The kid was growing on him.

Katie squealed, checking under the bed and seeing nothing, rushing to give Dean the biggest hug she could, which was just wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing none-too-gently.

Dean grunted, but wrapped his arms around her in return, unaware of the angel watching from the doorway with a strange expression on his normally stoic features.

~   


Castiel was, to put it lightly, confused.

He wasn’t sure why seeing Dean with that child put such a strange feeling in his chest, like something had seized his heart and given it a tug. Why is put a strange sense of comfort and longing in his gut.

The human body and emotions were all so confusing.

He walked away from the heartfelt scene, trying to make sense of what was happening. He felt sick, but as an angel, that was impossible.

Perhaps he should talk to Gabriel about it?   


No, no, Gabriel would mock him relentlessly for not understanding. Castiel would have to figure this out on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BEGINNING OF THE SHIPPING


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are made

Human children are strange, Gabriel decided. Very, very strange.

For starters, Katie had the uncanny ability to fall asleep literally anywhere. It was disturbing, as Gabriel has walked into various rooms just to find the small child sprawled across the floor or couch or whatever.

Secondly, she would eat literally anything. Even vegetables, which Gabriel thought were absolutely disgusting, no matter how they were cooked.

Thirdly, she was  _ obsessed _ with the two angels wings. Like, worse than Sam was. Of course, this was the current point of Gabriel's interest as to why the child was so freakin’ weird.

“But I want to see them!” Katie was whining, following Gabriel around like a lost puppy as he wandered aimlessly throughout the bunker, unconsciously trying to find Sam.

“Go bug Castiel then.” He said irritably, not really in the mood to deal with a whiny brat.

“He’s being weird lately.” She pouted, and  _ oh.  _ That got Gabriel’s attention.

He turned to her, one eyebrow quirked. “Weird how?”   


She brightened now that she had the attention she wanted. “He’s avoiding me an’ Dean, an’ he’s only talking to Sam, an’ he’s leaving whenever me an’ Dean are together, an’ yeah.” She rambled.

“Huh…” Gabriel mused, tapping at his chin dramatically with one finger. “Sounds like Cassie finally figured it out.”   


“Figured what out?”   


“You’re too young to know, Katie.” He said, just to be an asshole. “Go bug Sam about it.”   


And she did.

~   


“Sam!” Katie whined, drawing out the ‘a’ unnecessarily long.

While Sam was glad Katie was finally this comfortable with them, he also wondered if she would always be like this.

“Yes, Katie?” He said, not pausing in scrolling through the news website, looking for a hunt. They hadn’t been out since they found Katie.

“What’s wrong with Ca-Casi-one of the angels?”   


Sam ignored the laughter bubbling in his chest at her undying inability to say Castiel's name, and instead furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”   


“He’s avoiding Dean! An’ he keeps leaving randomly! An’ Dean is sad about it, he won’t say anything but I can tell he’s sad.” Katie pouted, as though she were trying to physically convey Dean’s apparent sadness.

Sam’s eyes widened. Did Castiel finally realize how bad he had it for Dean? “Katie, do you know what a ‘crush’ is?”   


Katie levelled him with a sassy look. “Duh.”   


“Castiel has a crush on Dean. But you can’t tell him, ok?” Sam smiled. “It’ll be our little secret.”   


Katie giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. “Ok! I can keep a secret!”

“Good girl.” Sam ruffled her hair, turning back to his laptop. “Now, how would you like to learn about vampires?”   


~

Dean sighed as he walked into the kitchen, only to see Cas disappear yet again from his sights. The damn angel kept doing that, had been for the past week, and Dean was getting real fed up about it.

It wasn’t like he missed him, or anything. Nah, Dean didn’t give a shit. At all. Nope. Not one shit has been given on this day.

Dean sighed again. Who was he kidding, he really missed his best friend.

It was ridiculous, the fact that Castiel was avoiding him. Really, what was the reason? Dean hadn’t done anything, not that he was aware of, at least. And it wasn’t like Cas was avoiding Sam and Gabriel as well, just Dean.

Damn it all, he just wanted his angel back. Wanted to make obscure references and watch Cas get confused. Wanted to watch old Westerns together and laugh at Cas not understanding any of the humor. Wanted to hold him, maybe, kiss his head when he’s tired, wanted to-

Wait, back the fuck up.

Dean froze, eyes widening as he came to a realization.

He totally was into Cas.

He groaned, burying his head in his hands. How the hell had he managed to fall for an angel? How the hell did his life turn into this?   


This, to put it simply, was a shitshow.

Maybe he should talk to Sam about it...no, no, Sammy didn't even know he was bi. This would just be too weird and emotional for them both. Nope, Dean would have to figure this out the same way he always did.

By himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you think I should actually continue this shit lmao


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam hatch a plan and start to execute it

“Grown ups are weird.” Katie announced to Sam in the middle of him explaining retractable fangs.

Sam blinked. “What?”   


“If Cas-Casi-whatever, if he has a crush on Dean, why doesn’t he just tell him?”

Sam shrugged. “Like you said, grown ups are weird. We all get shy about our feelings.”   


“I don’t!” Gabriel sang out as he waltzed into the library. He grinned at Sam, passing Katie a chocolate bar to keep her busy for a few minutes. “I’m  _ never _ shy about my feelings.”   


“Says the guy who ran away from home when his brothers started fighting.” Sam deadpanned.

Gabriel glared at him, and Sam was quickly made aware that he just sassed an all-holy being that could obliterate him with a snap of the fingers. “I’m sorry, did you not run away from Daddy Winchester? Or did I make up that part of your story?”   


Sam rolled his eyes. “I went back, eventually.”   


“Deano dragged you back.”   


“And we dragged you back.”   


“Touche, Moose. Touche.” Gabriel gave in, summoning a lollipop that he stuck in his mouth as Katie watched with wide eyes and a mouthful of chocolate. Sam tried his best not to watch Gabriel’s tongue curl around the sweet lewdly.

The key word in that sentence being ‘tried’.

Okay, so  _ maybe _ Sam had some sort of weird attraction to the archangel. It wasn’t like he was in love, or anything. That would be ridiculous. 

Anyway.

“So, what were we talking about with feelings?” Gabriel took a seat and leaned back, propping his feet up on Sams legs, ignoring the resulting glare he received.

Before Sam could respond, Katie piped up, having finished her chocolate. “We’re talking about the other angel having a crush on Dean!”   


“What happened to that being our secret?” Sam asked, exasperated.

Katie just grinned in response.

“It’s fine, Moose, I already knew. He’s my baby bro, after all.” Gabriel said nonchalantly. “I can read him like a book. A picture book. With a child's level vocabulary. Er, no offense, Katie.”   


She wasn't even paying attention, so his half-assed apology went unanswered.

Sam sighed. “Okay, so now we just have to find a way to get them together.”   


“Only if Dean likes him back.” Gabriel chimed in.

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. “Have you ever seen them in a room together? Of course Dean likes him back.”   


Gabriel thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. “Yeah, okay. So what's the plan, Samsquatch?”   


Sam grinned. “Katie, can you go talk to Dean for a bit? We have grown up stuff to discuss.”   


~   


Phase One was simple enough; get Dean to admit his feelings.

“Hey Cas.” Sam said casually, getting the angels attention as he and Dean sat at the table together for breakfast. Castiel was standing by the coffee pot, frowning at the poor piece of machinery, while Gabriel and Katie were off getting into trouble somewhere. “What’s up?”   


“I can’t work it.” Cas said sullenly, trying to glare the coffee pot into working. 

“Here, let me help you out.” Sam stood from the table and walked over to the angel, standing behind him and reaching around to press a few buttons, making sure to press his front all up against Castiel’s back. Castiel, still unsure about human customs, frowned a bit but did not move away. Sam counted it as a success.

“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel said, turning to face the hunter, seemingly not caring that they were now nearly nose to nose. “I appreciate your assistance.”    


“No problem, Cas.” Sam said, moving ever so slightly closer to the angel. “And if you ever need help with anything else, just let me know.”   


There was a noise of something shattering, and Sam turned to see that Dean had gripped his coffee mug so tightly he had broken it. Sam smirked at him, turning back to the angel. “See you around, Cas.” He said, intent clear in his tone, before leaving the room to the sound of Castiel asking Dean what was wrong.

As soon as he got to his own room, Sam burst out laughing.

That was so uncomfortable, but so,  _ so  _ worth it.

~   


It took only an hour for Dean to corner him in the library.

“What the hell was that?” The shorter brother asked irritably, eyes wide and accusing.

“What was what?” Sam asked calmly, flipping a page in his book. Truth be told, he wasn’t even reading it; Dean was far more interesting.

The man in question growled. “You know what.”   


Sam shrugged in response, struggling to keep a wide grin off his face. “Maybe I just like Cas, Dean. You ever thought of that?”   


“You’re not even gay!”   


“I’m bi, Dean.” Sam said, truthfully. He had known for a while, he had just never confessed it. “I just never told you ‘cause you’re an asshole about that kind of stuff. So yeah, I’m going after Cas.”   


Dean sputtered uselessly for a bit, before deciding on what to say. “Look, I don’t give a shit who you want to stick your dick in.” He eventually said. “I just care that it’s  _ Cas _ , man. He’s too innocent for your crap!”   


“He didn’t seem to mind.”   


“He didn’t know what you were doing, Sammy.”    


Sam shrugged, flipping the page again.    


Dean sighed in annoyance before continuing. “Look, just lay off the poor guy, ok?”   


“Why?” Sam asked innocently. “Are you interested?”

Dean turned a fascinatingly bright red. “No!” He said far too quickly.

Sam smirked.   


“Oh fuck off, Sammy.” Dean grouched, abruptly whipping around and stomping out of the library. Sam laughed to himself, only for Gabriel to walk in and plop right next to him on the couch.

“That went well.” The archangel snickered. “Though I gotta say Moose, I’m a little jealous of Cassie. Is that how you play with all your toys?” He winked, and Sam smirked back.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He teased. A strange look overtook Gabriels face at that, and he vanished, leaving a very confused Sam behind with his book and a candy bar wrapper.

Was it something he said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Sams flirting style? I feel like he would be so smooth if he wanted to?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to an anonymous tumblr user for this idea, I'll be updating every weekend :)


End file.
